Kimbriana Neckras
Origins Kimbra is a young, powerful Alpha level mutant with immense omega level potential. Throughout her life, Kimbra has been plagued by her own mind. When she developed her psionic abilities though, her mind became a powerful weapon towards her and those around her. This brought the attention of a powerful mutant named Nathaniel Essex, and he kidnapped Kimbra for her power. Engineering a new strain of the mutant drug kik, he turned Kimbra's psionic abilities into a powerful and uncontrollable weapon. Parasomnia When Kimbra was a little girl, she would often experience nightmares that were so powerful, they woke her out of her sleep. These nightmares usually started off with Kimbra waking up on a bed in a dark room with a singular window. Outside the window was pitch black, as if there was nothing but darkness. The inside of the room was cold and made of cement concrete; like a old school jail cell. In front of the bed was a door that that rusted and old looking, though, it had no lock or door knob. It was strange though. The door itself looked like it was covered in some type of darkness; darker than the rest of the room. Every time Kimbra would go near it, she would get a sick feeling and backed away. Then, slow, loud bangs would hit the door as if someone was trying to get in. The bangs filled Kimbra's ears and scared her every time. The slow banging tempo would pick up faster and faster before the a loud engine sound, like an airplane's, filled the room and shook the whole space. A white light would shine through the window and the banging shook the door to the point of where it flew open but just before Kimbra could see what it was, she would wake up. Kimbra visited a therapist twice a week, which was nerve wracking and awkward for a little girl her age, but her parents agreed to get her help. For two years, Kimbra continued to have these therapist sessions, spending her time trying to figure out and pinpoint the base of her problems. They both no such luck and Kimbra continued to suffer for it. Because of this, she developed a form of depression from lack of sleep; afraid to sleep in her dream. Amplification When Kimbra turned 12, she drifted to sleep in her classroom and once again, she found herself in that small, cold, square cement room, though, there was a difference from the other times. Getting up off the bed, Kimbra saw that the old rusted door to the room was gone; off the hinges. On the other side was the same darkness from outside the window. She questioned what this meant and what was going on, but she slowly trailed towards the door. She stopped at the door and looked around and saw absolutely nothing. Feeling like she was compelled, Kimbra stepped one foot into the darkness before falling. She screamed in horror before hitting a hard floor. Although she wasn't injured, she still felt the pain. She groaned before getting up and realizing that she was back in the same cement room as before. She looked over and saw the door from before is open. Instantly, the darkness engulfed the room and Kimbra felt herself fall again, slamming into the ground like before. She quickly got up and yelled as the window shattered, the darkness seeping in, causing Kimbra to fall once more. She slammed into the ground once more, but this time, she remained motionless. Feeling the pain Kimbra cried there, for what felt like eternity. As she laid there, her tears shaped into a molten rock, lava, type substance and grew in size. Kimbra quickly got up as the lava puddle spread. Filled with fear, Kimbra suddenly became angry and she could feel her eyes turning red from the tears and let out an angry yell, which shook the dream room and a red light shined bright. Kimbra woke up yelling with her eyes closed. She opened them slowly and rose from her seat slowly. Everyone in the classroom, including the teachers were on the ground unconscious, as if they all fell asleep. She was weirded out and still shaken up by the Night Terror she suffered from and made her way to the door. Upon entering the school hallway, she found two of her related students on the ground, unconscious too. Wanting help, she ran to the next classroom and saw the same thing; students and the teacher unconscious. Afraid of what was going on, Kimbra quickly ran out to the front of the school building and looked around. Just then, two police cars pulled into the parking lot and drew their guns onto Kimbra. A 12 year old. MRD Protocal Right as soon as the police drew their guns, an MRD truck rolled up and soldiers ran out from the back, aiming their guns at the little girl. They grabbed her by arm before placing a collar around her neck, taking her to the back of the truck. The whole time she was nervous but didn't shed a tear; too confused on what was going on. She heard the police sirens around the truck, giving the MRD a police escort to a MRD station. Due to her confusion, Kimbra didn't sense any danger or realize what was going on. She knew of the MRD but didn't know much about the government force itself. Upon arriving to the station, she was grabbed by the arm and lead into the building, where she was placed in the sitting room while everyone else moved on. Kimbra looked around and saw other people with collars on their neck and realized they were all mutants. Slowly, Kimbra began to connect the dots and realized why she was here. She was a mutant. She became fearful real quickly. She knew about the abuse and the endangerment of the mutant community; how she would feel during that. She was afraid of how the human community would treat her, how the police would treat her, even how her own parents might react. Kimbra wanted to cry sitting there in that room but didn't. A woman came around the corner and stopped mid-way and sighed, staring at Kimbra. An officer walked up behind the woman(who looked like a lawyer of some kind) and she turned to him, questioning why a little girl was brought in. She seemed angry about it as the man told her about how their sensors picked up something out of the ordinary. The woman questioned the officer until he told her that Kimbra displayed some psychic abilities. The officer pulled out a phone and shared the woman something, which showed shock on her face. The woman turned to Kimbra slowly, Kimbra watching their every move. The woman walked up to Kimbra and kneeled down in front of her, asking her simple questions, like her name, her age, and her address. The woman introduced herself as Veronica Soli; chief of the MRD precinct. The woman reached for Kimbra's hand and led her to her office. Upon arriving, Veronica questioned on how much Kimbra knew about herself and about Mutants. Kimbra told her everything, which was little. Afterwards, Veronica told her why she was here, explaining that she emerged as a mutant, and the MRD was able to find her before she could harm any more people. She added that Kimbra in fact did harm students and teachers by placing them in comas via her mutant abilities, which were dubbed psychic powers. Kimbra asked if she was going to be sent to jail, and the woman replied with a soft no, but she would have to be put through certain protocols to make sure she'll be safe to everyone around her. Especially since Kimbra was one of the first mutants with psychic powers to be sensed by the MRD in a while. Then the woman got up and walked out, leaving Kimbra alone in the office. Something Sinister While sitting alone in the office, Kimbra felt a bit out of place. She felt her skin crawl, as if something was watching and/or touching her. It wasn't long until her eyesight began to disappear and she began to go blind. She tried to react; to get up but felt like she was bound to her chair. She couldn't speak and her mind felt like it was being deprived of. The only thing that seemed to be working just fine was her hearing, to which she heard the office door open again. She expected to hear Veronica's voice, but it was replaced by a man's deep dark voice that made her skin go cold to the touch. She felt a hand grace the side of her face as the voice spoke again, telling her everything was going to be alright. Just then, a needle was shoved into her neck and she felt herself grow tired and droopy before falling unconscious. Kimbra found herself awake in that small room again but this time, there was no bed, no door, and no windows. All there was, was a wall with cell-like bars that glowed and illuminated the room. Kimbra ran up to them, touching them but she was shocked back onto the ground. A small laughter echoed throughout the dark cell and ringed in Kimbra's ears. She got up slowly, glancing around, trying to figure out where the laughter was coming from. Just then, a tall, big, gray skin toned man appeared on the other side of the bars. His red eyes were aimed at Kimbra and his smile was large across his face. His long black hair was laid back, giving him a more sinister look. He greeted Kimbra, announcing himself as Nathaniel Essex, also known as Mr. Sinister. He continued on by explaining how and why she was here, saying he kidnapped her from the precinct before the MRD could "kill" her. He went on and said the reason why she was kidnapped by him, was because she had something he needed to possess. Kimbra asked what, and he explained that he needed a powerful psychic, one who could exploit energy unlike any other mutant. He continued by saying that a man named Charles Xavier, was holding the type of telepaths he needed at his private location. He said that the psychic activity produced by Kimbra alerted not only him, but Xavier too. Sinister grinned, saying that he got to her before he could. Kimbra asked why she needed her psychic powers, explaining that she only had them for a few hours. Sinister explained that he needed to test a drug called Kik, on a psychic who's powers don't need amplification and wanted to test the limits. This frightened Kimbra. She was always told about causes and effects. Now that she knew his cause and what kik does, she was afraid of the effect. Sinister promised to the young girl that as long as she follows his rules and remains on task with his experiments, along with trying to stay alive, that she would be raised with riches. Kimbra asked if she would ever be able to leave, wanting to see her mother and father but Sinister just turned about, disappearing into the darkness with a small evil chuckle that made Kimbra realize her answer. She then realized that she wasn't dreaming. That this was all real. Personality Even though she's a little girl, Kimbra was shown to be very depressed due to her night terrors. Outside of them though, She was quiet girl who kept to herself. She usually never spoke to those around her unless spoken to. Kimbra was once described as: "She speaks with her mind, not her mouth…" Appearance Kimbra, at age 14 stood at 5'5" and only weighed 95 pounds. She had light skinned appearance, teal colored eyes and a dark complexion. Her hair remained blonde throughout her life until the experiments began, turning it purple. Power's & Abilities "Kimbra's powers are one with darkness and negative energy, so to speak. When using her Psionics, her eyes become dark, along with veins portraying from underneath them. Her powers are described as being aggressive, uncontrollable over overall wild. She never learned to control them and with the enhancements provided by Sinister, she may never gain control." Powers Psionics - Even though Kimbra's telepathy laid dormant until she was 14, it was always there; only enhanced by her night terrors. She can control, sense and manipulate psychic energy, granting her the ability to read, control and communicate with other minds around her. The extent of psionic powers are unknown, though, Sinister said she was valuable enough to be taken by him for his experiments.'' * '''Fear Inducement - '''Although unknown to her, when Kimbra's powers first manifested while in her class, she unleashed a psychic energy wave that place those around her into nightmarish type dreams of their worse fears. * '''Mind Control - '''Kimbra has the ability to control the minds and even voluntary and involuntary bodily functions of sentient beings (such as other Humans). * '''Mental Paralysis - '''Kimbra has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis and project pain into the minds of others. * '''Telepathic Illusions - '''Kimbra has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * '''Telepathic Cloaking - '''Kimbra Can mask her presence from being detected by others. She can also extend these defenses to others around her as well. * '''Mental Linking - '''Kimbra has the ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. * '''Telepathic Camouflage - '''Kimbra can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * '''Mind Trapping - '''Kimbra has the ability to take another person's mind from their body and effectively trapping that mind within her own. * '''Mind Possession - '''Kimbra has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. * '''Mind Alteration - '''Kimbra has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * '''Mental Amnesia - '''Kimbra has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * '''Psionic Shields - '''Kimbra has proven very difficult to psychically assail, as she is very well skilled in shielding her own mind from mental-attacks (such as attempts to read, control or harm his own mind), and has been sufficient to protect herself from other psychics. * '''Psionic Blasts - '''Kimbra can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * '''Astral Projection/Neckras - '''Kimbra has the ability to astral travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. Kimbra's Astral form is a darker version of her who acts as a bully who wants to take over at times to cause harm to others. She is known as Neckras. * '''Premonitions(Latent) - '''For years, Kimbra has dreamed about the dark cell room. Only later did she realize that the dark cell room was the cell she ended up in after sinister kidnapped her. The Extent of her premonitions are unknown. * '''Telekinesis(Latent) - '''Kimbra has the ability to influence objects with her mind when put under emotional stress and anger. Although she's never accessed this ability, it's believed she can if given the right motive. ''Limitations: ''Kimbra's telepathy won't allow her to act on those around her unless tried hard enough. Like a telekinetic, they would have to concentrate on one object to effect it. Kimbra would need to focus on one or multiple targets to affect them. Kimbra's telepathy can also be limited by a powerful telepath with the Enhanced Kik in her system. ''Abilities * NONE Strength Levels * Mutant - (ALPHA LEVEL/OMEGA LEVEL POTENTIAL) - '''Kimbra is classified as an Alpha Level Mutant with already known Omega level potential. It is unknown what the extent of her psychic powers are, but, Sinister himself stated that as Kimbra grows older, her mind would enhance with her. And with the drug kik, it is already confirmed that she will be an Omega Level telepath. * '''Human - (Normal) - '''Kimbra doesn't show to have any type of training or weaponry skills, making her a normal type person without her mutant gifts. ''Weaknesses'' * '''Mental Powers - '''Kimbra's mental powers are one with everyone else. Due to her enhanced abilities though, she quite powerful, though, she is still stoppable. * '''Enhanced Kik - '''Kimbra's system is infused with a more potent for of the drug kik, created by Sinister. It amplifies her powers while the drug is in her system without the manic episodes. All of this comes with a price though; able to kill Kimbra in any moment without Sinister's special vaccine that keeps her alive with the drug in her system. Without it, Kimbra's body would deteriorate from the inside out. * '''Typical Human Weaknesses - '''Kimbra doesn't have any type of healing factor, nor an invulnerability scale, which means she has typical weaknesses as a human. * '''MRD Collars - '''The MRD Collars proved to nullifiy her abilities. ''Paraphernalia'' ''Equipment'' * '''Tracker - '''Kimbra has an unknown tracker embedded in her arm. ''Transportation''''' * NONE